


What About Us?

by WeakKneas



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: F/M, Jeremy may or may not return his feelings, M/M, Michael is high and heart broken, Slow Burn, This will be a series I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakKneas/pseuds/WeakKneas
Summary: Micheal was high and thinking. Those two combinations never equaled to anything worthwhile or grand for him.





	1. Getting Shitfaced (Probably isn't the best way to deal with problems)

Micheal was high and thinking. Those two combinations never equaled to anything worthwhile or grand for him. But this time, he was actually thinking. None of the usual, what am I going to eat tonight or wonder when Nintendo is going to release that new game. No, this was far different. 

And it was about Jeremy no less. Everything had been going fine since the squip was destroyed. He got his best friend back, they still got stoned in his basement! But lately Michael's been feeling.. lonely. He wasn't alone! He's got Jeremy! Who's got Christine. 

And now he was back to his original thoughts. If he was Jeremy's player two did that make Christine his player one? Did that mean he was still just second pick? Suddenly being a loser didn't seem as great as it was when he was with his Player 1.

Turning on his side Michael groaned. He missed Jeremy and their stupid all weekend video games escape. Which now was being reduced to once a month, Jeremy didn't have time to give out to Michael anymore- he had to squeeze in his newer, cooler friends and his girlfriend. It wasn't that he didn't like them!… okay no, he didn't like them; didn't want to like them. 

They were always mean to him and Jeremy, pre-squip and prior. Jeremy didn't seem to hold them accountable to anything because - "I don't know man, we've all been so *connected* since the squip. It seems wrong to dislike them over something so **_small_**."

To say that upset him was an understatement but then again his friend was a forgive and forget kind of person. He didn't hold grudges against people for _small things,_ (Michael stopped talking to his best friend for a whole day after that.). He didn't tell him how he felt, which was why he was in this very predicament, he was jealous of Christine. 

He tried to ignore it. He wanted to be a good best friend and be _happy_ for them. But each time they smiled at each other or subconsciously held hands or did that stupid little side glance it hurt! It bundled up tightly in his chest and he had to smoke it out before he exploded. Because god, he liked Jeremy more than a friend should. But Jeremy was happy with Christine and who was he to change that? 

So instead, he cranked up the volume on his headphones and took another long, breathtaking drag. Pretending the tears swelling in his was the weeds fault and continued to lay there. Alone. 


	2. Oh wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy tries to talk. Michael doesn't listen.

Michael was drunk, Jeremy was not. This wasn't unusual for the two. Whenever Michael found booze he'd bring down to the basement so they could get faded. Jeremy immediately stopped the first time after waking up naked on top or Michael's car -the embarrassing talk he had with Michael's mother was one he didn't want to repeat-. His best friend however insisted that this week-end, the only week-end they would have together this month, they get faded.

Jeremy of course refused to get high _and_  drunk but didn't stop the other from doing so. Lately Michael seemed to be talking to him less and from past experience he knew Mike was more open while drunk. Okay so it wasn't the best way to get your best friend to open up but Jeremy was running out of ideas here!

“So uh, Michael?” he looked down at where his friend had laid his head down on his lap. Both of them loosing focus on the game they were playing. Michael answered with a lazy hum, "What's up buddy?"

Subconsciously, Jeremy ran his fingers throughout the others hair. A habit he picked up and tended to do with Christine's. "I haven't seen you around school or anything lately." Jeremy supplied, frowning when all Michael did was shrug, "What's up with you, Player 2?"

Usually the nickname relaxed Michael, but Jeremy wasn't oblivious to the way his shoulders tensed up as he rolled to the side, "Don't call me that." He huffed. Quick to figure out something was wrong he placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, but as it made contact his friend yanked away and stood up, "C'mon Michael. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Michael snapped, seeming shocked at his outburst and smoothing it out with a, "I'm just going to use the bathroom, " before striding away.

Jeremy, shocked as well, only nodded meekly and watched him walk away.

Well, he sighed, shoulders slumping, that didn't work out too well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Whoooo


	3. Weed and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal couldn't help but think about how the kiss would have been better with Jeremy as he dialed Rich.

It was another one of those days. The slow ones, where Micheal had to sit and watch his best friend talk it up with his girlfriend. It was like staring at a clock on a Friday, in your last class the minutes so close to ending but feeling like torturous hours as the teacher droned on and on and on.. And at lunch, it was when Michael snapped. Like breaking a pencil in half, quiet but quick. He swiftly moved from the crowded table, snatched his bookbag up while ignoring the questions coming from Jeremy's friends and stormed out of the lunch room. 

He didn't feel better until he had escaped down the halls and to the back of the school, slamming his bag down onto the concrete and sliding down the brick wall. Fingers curled tightly in his locks as he stared down at his lap, breathing in and out the breaths he had been holding in the whole time. And then? He laughed. Long and hard until he was wheezing and tear drops clouded his glasses lenses. 

"That was pitiful Michael." He whispered to himself, removing the glasses from his face and taking a look around. The grass was an ugly yellow-brown color, it was dying due to recent weather drops. The leaves were losing their colors and the flowers were welting. Michael found nature beautiful, but this? This reflected too much of himself. "I need a smoke." He'd muttered, reach a hand towards his bag, second guessing himself as he remembered he'd run out last night. And if that didn't ruin his mood the new voice beside him did. 

"Are you okay buddy?"

Michael didn't answer, he gritted his teeth. Looked off into the distance as the other continued, "Michael... I know what it's like, not fitting in. Since I burned the-"

They didn't finish the sentence. Didn't get the chance to as Michael stood up. Angry. "Are you fucking me right now?! You think you're allowed to follow me out here and shove some inspirational bullshit into my face!? Because you burned a shitty house down you suddenly understand what it's like to be my shoes, shoved and joked about? Because unless you're Jeremy mother sucking Heere, I don't want to hear it Rich!"

He had to look down to yell at Rich, but all the more got his message across as the other teen backed away. Letting Michael have his space, palming at his eyes as he grunted out, "What. What do you want?"

As he placed his hands down, he could see the other had a baggie of weed out, and looked at him suspiciously. Rich answered, "I saw the way you were eyeing Jeremy and Christine." A simple explanation, one that had him worried. Who else had seen and caught on? Did everyone know? Rich caught his expression, "Don't worry. Only I know. Anyway you looked like you needed some and I was gonna smoke some anyway."

Michael never said no to free weed— well, yes of course he did. But as Rich got to set making the blunt, he found himself on the ground next to the other a few short minutes later. Passing it between each other. Today, Michael thought, taking a long deep drag, was a slow day. But as it turned out in a fast turn in events, it would be a slow day with Rich. And he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but suddenly lips were on lips and for a fraction of a second, Michael forgot about Jeremy as Rich's hand settled behind his neck to drag the kiss longer and for that moment. All was good. 

—

When he was home alone that night. Micheal couldn't help but think about how the kiss would have been better with Jeremy as he dialed Rich.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll continue this who knows


End file.
